Unspoken
by TheMackers
Summary: Lisbon and Jane discuss the some of the events that took place during the Season 4 finale. SPOILERS INSIDE. Fluff inside, inspired by the wonderful Jisbon moments in the episode.


***BEWARE OF SPOILERS FOR 4X24 THE CRIMSON HAT*SPOILERS ABOUND!***

**A/N: **I was a little nervous when I read the synopsis for the season 4 finale. I was also very concerned when I watched the first fifteen minutes or so. Then, when Lorelei said she worked for Red John, my sister and I literally both shouted "YES!" Bruno Heller certainly made up for anything Jane did in the opening of the episode with WONDERFUL Jisbon moments to follow. Jane admitted he loved Lisbon! They also shared a cute moment toward the end, with the way that Jane and Lisbon held hands as the authorities came to arrest Red John's accomplices. With all of that fantastic material that Mr. Heller gave us to work with, this fanfiction came about: Jane and Lisbon discuss some of the events that happened during the season 4 finale. Enjoy!

**Unspoken**

Patrick Jane wandered into the living room from the kitchen of Teresa Lisbon's apartment, carrying a cup of tea in each hand. He entered the room and set one cup down on the end table next to the armchair where Lisbon was currently seated before sitting down on the couch, which was to be his bed for a while since Lisbon was letting him stay with her for the time being. She knew that he had no place else to stay since returning to Sacramento and she took him in with her in a heartbeat.

Jane observed Lisbon as he sipped his tea. She was curled up quietly in an oversized armchair, staring off, as if in her own little world. He knew she had a lot on her mind, especially with all that happened over the past few days, but Jane feared that Lisbon's mind was focusing on specific parts that had transpired…parts he wasn't sure he was ready to discuss yet.

Jane was aware that he had slipped up. He admitted he loved her just as they were about to enact their plan to get Red John. And Jane also knew that Lisbon had heard him say it. Lisbon even questioned him about it. He quickly changed the subject, not yet ready to talk about it and explain what he meant when he said that he loved her.

But then, his decision to not talk about it was reversed against his will. Lorelei had told Lisbon what she and Jane had done…in fact, Lorelei sneered evilly as she rubbed it in Lisbon's face. Jane saw Lisbon's expression in response; shock, hurt and jealously. Lisbon quickly reverted back to the tough guy attitude and adopted a neutral expression while Jane tried to return the topic to Lorelei being one of Red John's accomplices. However, the damage had already been done and Lorelei kept repeating that she and Jane were lovers just to spite Lisbon.

Jane knew that if he wanted to keep _his_ Lisbon, the words neither of them dare say could no longer remain unsaid. The unspoken truth needed to come out. Plus, he knew that she deserved to hear it after all they had been through together, not just in the past few days, but the entire duration of their relationship.

"What'cha thinking about?" Jane asked.

Lisbon shook her head as she snapped herself back into the present moment.

"The last few days have given me a lot to think about." She explained.

"Anything in particular?" Jane asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Where do I even begin?" Lisbon replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Jane stared downward into his tea cup. Guess he had some explaining to do.

"You can start anywhere you want." Jane told Lisbon. "I suppose I owe you some answers anyway."

Lisbon placed her arms on the armrests of the chair.

"Was Lorelei telling the truth? Were you two really lovers?" she blurted out.

Lisbon dug her nails into the fabric of the armrests and felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Jane raised his eyebrows, taken aback by the force in which she asked the question.

"Getting straight to the point, so I see." Jane mumbled.

He hesitated in answering her, for he could already see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. Jane hated to tell her the truth, but the truth was that he had to spend the night with Lorelei. It meant nothing, nothing except a way to get to Red John. He needed to convince Red John that he really had given up his quest for vengeance and was ready for a new life. Though now, seeing Lisbon in front of him, seeing her this emotional, made Jane reconsider the lengths he was willing to go to get Red John, not that he could change what already happened.

"Yes. Lorelei and I were lovers, but only for one night. One night." Jane whispered, regret apparent in his voice. "I'm very sorry that things had to happen that way, but it was part of the plan."

"So she-I mean it-it meant nothing to you."

Jane shook his head.

"It was a so-called 'gift' from Red John that I needed to…indulge in…in order to appease him. I had to make him think that I really was ready for a new life as one of his disciples."

"Oh." Lisbon responded quietly. "But didn't Lorelei tell you that she worked with Red John _after_ the fact?"

"I figured it out before she admitted it. It seemed a little unusual that a cocktail waitress could suddenly post thousands of dollars of bail money for a stranger whom she had met only a few hours before." Jane explained with a smile.

His smile quickly faded when he saw that Lisbon did not find his last statement as humorous as he did.

"I wish there had been another way, but that's all that Red John gave me. I had to take it."

"Okay." Was all Lisbon said.

Jane knew that the news had hurt her. He just didn't realize how deeply.

"Can I prove to you that Lorelei didn't and still doesn't mean anything to me?" Jane asked.

Lisbon shrugged.

"You're more than welcome to try."

"Okay, I want you to think about this: why did Red John want me to kill you?" Jane began.

"To prove you were really ready to become his disciple."

Jane shook his head.

"Literally, yes. But I want you to look past that and figure out the symbolic meaning of it." He told her. "Why would Red John tell me to kill you, Teresa Lisbon, out of all people he could have chosen?"

Lisbon stayed quiet as she reflected on the answer.

"Because Red John knows how much I care about you." Jane said aloud.

Lisbon did not respond. Guess it was time to lay it all out on the line. It had been a long time since he last told a woman how he really felt. In fact, the last woman he said he loved was Angela. Jane was out of practice and kind of unsure of exactly how to proceed in telling Lisbon. Since he accidently already admitted his true feelings for her, Jane decided to just tell her the truth. With something of this magnitude, honesty, though not always his favorite or highly used policy, was certainly the best choice in this case. Especially after all that he had hidden from her over the past six months, she deserved to hear it.

Jane patted the empty couch cushion next to him, inviting her to sit with him, which she accepted. As he had done not long ago, Jane brushed his fingers against Lisbon's elbow and then traveled down her forearm until he reached her hand. He gently took her hand in his. Jane then prepared himself to finally say the things that had remained unspoken for far too long.

"Teresa, remember how you asked me earlier what I said to you right before I pretended to shoot you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I sort of lied when I told you I didn't recall what I had said. In fact, I remember as clear as day. I love you Teresa." Jane stated. "I love you so much. You're such an amazing person and you're the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you and you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Lisbon opened her mouth to respond, but was speechless. Jane smiled and decided to help her out.

"Say 'yes Patrick, I love you too and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.'"

Lisbon smiled.

"Yes Patrick, I love you and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Jane and Lisbon then kissed, both thrilled and relieved to finally be able to act on their true feelings.

"We make a great team, Teresa. I now know that if I ever want a real shot at taking down Red John, I need the team and, I especially need you. You make me a better, stronger person than I ever could have hoped to become after what happened nine years ago." Jane said afterward.

"And you know I'll help you in any way I can, as long as it doesn't involve you and other women." Lisbon remarked with a smile.

"No worries, Teresa. I am yours and only yours." Jane reassured her. "From now until forever."

"And that's exactly how it should be."

Jane pulled Lisbon to him and held her tightly. She was his Lisbon again. His Lisbon. That thought alone made him the happiest he'd been in a long time. His Lisbon with her Jane. Finally.

* * *

I don't think I've smiled that much after an episode of The Mentalist-or any TV show for that matter-in a long time. Review if you liked the story or if you'd just like to share your love for the Season 4 finale "The Crimson Hat." Thanks for reading!


End file.
